Keeping Warm
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Will and Ronny Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing a story involving these two, I really love them and I hope I get them right Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew. I used the song Baby, It's Cold Outside for this, so…_

**Keeping Warm**

Ronny had been in New York for an interview and she had called up Will knowing that he had an apartment here. It had turned out that Will was there for Christmas so they met at a restaurant and had dinner together. They sat talking for a while before they decided to head out where they began walking.

"So you like New York?" Ronny asked looking over at Will.

He shrugged, "It's a place. What about you?"

"I like it. There's a lot of energy." Ronny looked at the nearly empty streets already covered in snow, "There was a lot of energy."

"We're supposed to get a blizzard soon."

"When?"

He looked down at her, "They said this morning, and do you see a blizzard?"

Laughing she shook her head, "No I suppose not."

"Exactly."

"So what's your apartment like?"

"Nice. Come on I'll show you. It's a short walk from here, only a couple of blocks."

"Alright."

They started heading over there and as they did the wind increased and it started snowing hard. They had a hard time seeing anything. "Are we getting close to your place?" Ronny yelled.

Will looked up, "Right in here." He grabbed Ronny's hand and pulled her inside a door shutting it quickly behind them.

The former yellow ranger peered out the glass, "Wow, it's really snowing out there."

"I guess the blizzard came, it'll let up soon."

"I'm sure."

"Come on." Will lead the way up the stairs to the forth floor. After unlocking the door he let Ronny in first, "This is it." Will said as he turned on the lights in his New York apartment.

"Wow. Will this place looks amazing." Ronny said as she took off her gloves and started blowing on them.

"Thank you."

Ronny looked around the two bedroom apartment, there was a lot of space which was nice. The apartment itself had black walls with a dark floor. The couch was dark; in fact most of the apartment was dark. Ronny frowned and turned back to the former black ranger, "Will, you didn't decorate for Christmas."

He rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, Christmas is your next favorite holiday."

"Everyone loves Christmas." Ronny studied Will for another minute, "Are you serious? Do you have any decorations?"

"I have a few but I wasn't planning on using them."

"Where are they?" Will folded his arms and Ronny sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Fine. I'll just have to find them on my own." She headed towards the back bedroom, "I guess I'll start in here."

"Hall closet." Will went and started a fire. He shook his head as he could see the decorations that Ronny would put up all over his apartment soon. He was glad that they had gotten together; it was good seeing her again. He had grown close with Ronny when they were rangers. After leaving it was weird not being close to her, which he wanted to do, it was only a matter of timing.

Ronny smiled as Will went off to start the fire and went to the closet. Opening it she found a cardboard box with some decorations. She picked it up and brought it over to the couch, "So where'd you get these from?"

"My parents gave it to me." Will explained walking over to stand next to her.

She pulled out a string of lights, "Don't you do what they say?"

"Like you listen to yours?" Ronny hit Will and then continued looking through the box. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure. How about hot chocolate?"

"I'll get it."

Will headed into the kitchen and soon had two hot chocolates made. He went back into the living room and instead of the usual room there were lights along the wall and Ronny was in the corner setting up the fake Christmas tree. "I'm disappointed in you Will, no real tree."

"Why get a real tree? I might leave and go somewhere else?"

"Not if you spending the holidays here."

"Come on, I got you your drink."

Ronny came over took her mug and sat on the couch. She was shortly joined by Will. The two talked for a couple of hours about how things had been after leaving the Hartfords. Sure they had talked on the phone every now and then, but it was different seeing them in person. Ronny had forgotten how comfortable she was with Will, but it wasn't just a friend comfortable. She found her heart beating a bit faster when he flashed his smile at her, or joked with her.

But as much as she wanted to stay she knew that she needed to head back to her apartment. "I should get going."

Will raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure?" He went over to the window and looked out, "It looks pretty cold outside; you can feel it by the window."

"I know, but I should go." She set down the mug and put on her jacket, hat, and gloves. She went over to the window and lifted it up to feel outside, very soon she brought her hands back in. "That was cold, but a little cold never stopped me before."

She took off her gloves to warm up her hands and instead Will grabbed them and held them in his warm hands, "Here, let me help you warm them up." Ronny loved how Will's hands fit over hers just perfect. "They feel like ice, and that's only after being out for a few minutes. Imagine your walk home."

"But it's not that far. My teammates might wonder where I'm at."

"Come on, you hear the fire, it's telling you to stay."

Ronny looked over at the fire and back at Will who was still holding her hands, it did seem awfully tempting, "Alright, maybe I'll have another cup of hot chocolate."

Grinning Will slowly let go of her hands. "I'll be right back." He was back in another few minutes with the mugs, "Here you go."

"Thanks." She took it back and watched Will as he sat down. He was really cute. She had noticed that while they were rangers but she had decided to put it off for a while and besides she didn't even know if he felt the same. This time as they drank they didn't talk, instead they just enjoyed the drink and at least for Ronny, she enjoyed just sitting next to Will. After she was done she set it on the floor, "I should head back now."

"Come on Ronny, it's really bad out there."

"Well, you can call me a cab."

"Cabs won't be out in this. You can't see in front of you."

The dirty blonde haired girl went back over to the window and looked out, it was true. Staying didn't sound so bad, "I shouldn't stay."

"Here." Will must have come up behind her because she felt him take her hat off. As she turned she saw how close he was to her, then he smoothed down her hair and smiled.

"Will, I'm going to need that when I leave."

"It's cold out, do you really want to go out there; I haven't seen a blizzard like that in a long time." Biting her lip she looked to the fireplace and then to the couch. It seemed like such a nice idea to just stay here. "Besides it's probably up to your knees by now, you'll get nowhere."

She felt his dark hand run through her hair and she slowly took off her jacket, "Maybe it's best if I did stay here."

"I think it's the smartest."

"Yeah."

And then Ronny felt his lips on hers. They were so soft and warm, she closed her eyes and let Will pull her in closer. She wrapped her arms around him as they deepened the kiss. Sure it might have been cold outside but Ronny knew that it was going to be hot inside for quite some time.


End file.
